Rainbow Love (Remake)
by Rui Sonico
Summary: Its a remake of Rainbow Love (Rui Echizen) having trouble logging in that account and thank you fora good review


Rainbow Love: Two Worlds Unites

Cross Animes: Kyou Kara Maou & Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch (Fan Made)

Characters:

Shibuya Yuri (Pink Pearl Voice)

Ishida Yui (Green Pearl Voice)

Clina Satsuki (Aqua Pearl Voice)

Shibuya Shori (Purple Pearl Voice)

Kagami Rurin (Blue Pearl Voice)

Furumi Amy (Red Pearl Voice)

Sakura Kayla (Yellow Pearl Voice)

Kamiya Naomi (Orange Pearl Voice)

Tsukiyono Dylan

Shibuya Touya

Shikujo Kai

Rido Nihèl (Nell)

Naoe Akira

Kitaura Shun

Dayè Kudo

Kamiya Ryuichi

Kaname Jiroshi

Sakaki Hajimi

Nadeshiko Fuko

Hanaki Rinko

Minako Kori

Hinata Fumiko

Hanabi Yukito

Ace

Hanabusa Idoru

Akatsuki Kain

Uesugi Namiko

PREFACE

Legend has it that the sea is 'alive'. However, the truth behind it is that the meaning 'alive' here is 'voices'. The sea has a wonderful, enchanting and sweet 'voices'. The 'voices' are the seven beautiful mermaids that represent the colours of the rainbow. When seven mermaid princesses unite with one voice, the Queen Mermaid of Light and Love appears and wipe-out all darkness of the world. The Queen is actually a spirit. Her power and passion was strong to overthrown evil with her pure heart. This legend was believed have a connection with another world. The connection is that the soul was originated from the other world.

In the other world, the legend goes when a soul was chosen to be the next heir to the throne. The person in-charge to send the soul will land on Earth through the dimensional doorway, which are water. Then, he will choose a family that he could trust and that family will raise the new born which contained the chosen soul. With that, my father's family was chosen, The Shibuya family.

It was 19 July 1993. It happened when my family was having a vacation in America. My father, Keiji Shibuya, sent my mother, Yori Shibuya, for shopping. My father went to a park and met an old friend, Conrad Weller. They have some serious talk. Conrad told him that his family was chosen to raise the next heir to be King of the Demon Kingdom. My father was really shocked but he accepts the task. Conrad opened the bottle containing the chosen soul and let it free. It flew right into my mother's stomach. I was still in the womb not born yet. I remembered it like it just happened yesterday. The soul combined with mine in one body. At the same time, my mother was looking for a taxi after a long hour of shopping but none of them stopped for her. Conrad left the park and hopped into a taxi. His taxi was passing by the area and Conrad caught side of her. She looked really tired but determined. Conrad felt sorry for her and asked the taxi to give her a ride too. My mother appreciates his kindness. They talked a lot in the car.

"So tell me. In your country, how do you say July?"

"July? Well… Yuri means July in my country." He smiled.

His smiled warm the hearts of women. My mother can't stop staring at his smile. Then, my mother felt a slightest pain in her stomach. She groaned. The pain was gradually greater. Conrad heard her and turned for her aid.

"Are you alright?" He panicked.

"I'm… fine… but my stomach… my babies… I think…ah…" She endured the pain.

"Taxi. To the nearest hospital. Hurry!" He shouted. The taxi driver nodded and speeds up to the nearest hospital.

At the hospital, Conrad and some other hospital staff grabbed the stretcher and dashed my mother to the Emergency Room. After that, Conrad just stood outside the Emergency Room door and called my father. He left the building soon after. A few minutes later, my father arrived and seek for the room that the hospital placed my mother. To his surprise, it was twins. Both are female. From that day onwards, our family occupies four people. It was the most memorable day for all of us especially me because that was also the time my mother gave me the name Yuri. I wish I could see Conrad. He is my Godfather for he has given me that name.

To my parent's surprise, they didn't aspect a pair of twins that day. So with that, my parents can't figure which of the twins is actually possess the chosen soul. My mother, patted my father's back and said, "Its okay honey. Time will tell." My father felt relieved when she said that with a smile. It was such a memorable memory to all of my family.


End file.
